Gods Visit Camp
by Polly-the-PolarBear
Summary: After the big three get into a fight therefore damaging there thrones, (source of power), they have to travel the Camp Half - Blood to stay safe. There they will see there kids, go through the daily life of being a demigod. Will they survive? Staring Percy Jackson and the Seven
1. Chapter 1 - Muffin Mayhem

**This is my first story about how the big three get into a fight, therefore damaging their thrones and then they have to go to camp half blood to stay safe while their thrones are being rebuilt.**

 **I hope you like it! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **Athena**

"ORDER! ORDER!" Zeus yelled, looking red in the face. He was glaring at Poseidon and Hades for bringing up the muffin dilemma.

We were in the middle of a council meeting, when Zeus yelled at Dionysus for drinking at the table, and thats when Hades and Poseidon joined in and it quickly became a back and forth match between the three brothers.

"ME!? ME!?" Hades yelled, glaring at Zeus. "I'm the one who's a disgrace to the family?"

"YES _YOU_!" Zeus glared back. "ONLY A REAL MONSTER WOULD TRY AND STEAL MY _VANILLA_ _MUFFIN!_

Hera put her hand on Zeus arm attempting to calm him down but he just shrugged her off.

"I only stole _yours_ because Poseidon stole _mine!_ " Hades shot back.

I scoffed. "It always comes back to you doesn't Poseidon."

Poseidon shot a deadly glare to me, which I 'kindly' returned, then Poseidon turned his attention back to Zeus and Hades.

"I didn't _steal_ your muffin, I just kindly borrowed it." Poseidon said back. "I was going to give it back once I was finished."

At this point, all of brothers were glowing with power. I have to admit, I got a little bit nervous, so I decided to take charge and try to avoided any unnecessary actions. Although Ares wasn't helping all that much by shouting things out like "FIGHT" and "FEEL THE RAGE".

Even though Zeus was the king of the gods and everything, it doesn't mean he doesn't act like a child whenever his brothers get him annoyed.

"Alright, calm down!" I yelled. Unfortunately, this comment just seemed to make them angrier.

Hades fired the first strike.

He filled his palm with a ball of black fire about the size of a basketball. I wasn't to nervous when he did this because he can't hurt them, but Hades seemed to realise this as well.

He turned to Zeus throne and threw the fire straight to the middle of the chair. A bright light flashed throughout the throne room and Zeus doubled over. Realisation dawned on Poseidon who, I could tell, realised that since Hades fired at Zeus throne, it drained some of Zeus power because the gods thrones are their power sources.

Hades turned to Poseidon's throne already summoning another ball of fire but before he could launch it, Poseidon raised his trident and blew a powerful blast of water and power straight to Hades throne whom immediately collapsed to the floor.

At this point, all the other gods started scurrying out of the room in a panic. Sure the brothers fought, but it never got this bad.

I stayed behind, still in shock.

While Poseidon was focused on Hades making sure he didn't get back up, Zeus was already summoning the power what he still had.

When Hades looked up, his eyes grew wild with fear when he saw Zeus summoning a deadly lightning strike. Poseidon, noticing the fear on his brothers face, turned around and his jaw nearly dropped all the way to the floor. Which was saying something since they were 50 feet tall.

But unfortunately, he recovered quickly, as did Hades. All three of the most powerful gods were summoning lightning, water, black fire, along with more of their own powers, getting ready to strike.

After realising what was happing, I ran for the exit, not wanting to be in the middle of this.

But as I was running out, a big, bright, blue, white and black light filled the entire throne room with a bone rattling boom. Water, lightning and darkness exploding everywhere. I immediately fell to the ground, along with the other Olympians

 **Zeus**

Once I came to terms with what just happened, I immediately regretted it.

I was supposed to be the king of the gods, be the leader, the role model. But instead I almost destroyed the Olympians source of power, which started with a silly fight over a muffin with my idiotic brothers.

After I got up, I waited for Poseidon and Hades to get up as well. We shared a silent agreement, then went to check the damage of the thrones.

It was better than I thought it would be. All the thrones were still in one piece, well apart from Demeter's throne. One of her arm rests was half way across the room.

"Demeter!" I said, just under a shout. My brothers looked at me confused. "Oh gods, the other Olympian's thrones. I didn't know our blast was that big."

Poseidon and Hades seemed to understand know, looking around at the other thrones.

"Oh gods," Hades exclaimed. "What have we done?"

"I don't know but I am pr..." Poseidon stopped himself. "Wait a minute, where are the other gods?"

We all started looking around frantically until I heard groaning coming from outside the throne room doors. The other two seemed to hear it too.

We rushed to the doors and opened them up to find 10 Olympian gods, sprawled on the floor. Ares, Demeter and Aphrodite were getting back up slowly, Athena, Artemis and Hera were already up, while Hephaestus and Apollo were still lying on the ground. They were stirring but didn't have enough strength to get back up yet.

"WHAT IN HADES DID YOU THREE IDIOTS JUST DO!?" Artemis growled while storming straight up to me with a look of distaste on her face.

Hades looked at her growling. "Do you have to use _my_ name in vain?

Artemis shot him a look that could kill and Hades lowered his head, his temper vanishing.

"I know, I know, it got way out of hand." Poseidon said, taking the words right out of my mouth, while hanging his head in shame.

"OUT OUT HAND? THATS OUR POWER SOURCES YOU GUYS JUST DAMAGED! Arghhhhh!" Artemis backed up again to go stand next to Hera whom's eyes were darting back and forth between my brothers and I, giving us each a distasteful look.

"OK, lets just calm down and discuss what to do now," Athena said while gritting her teeth and gesturing for everyone to head back into the throne room.

"We are very truely sorry everyone." I said looking around at everyone. They all cursed under their breath while assessing the damage of their own thrones.

"Wheres my arm rest?" Demeter questioned.

I pretended to ignore her and I went back to talking.

"So now what are we going to do, any suggestions? I have already spoken to the head builder of Olympus while everyone was coming back to their senses. He said that it would take at least 6 months to rebuild our thrones."

There were groans and curses throughout the room.

Athena shot her head up like she just had an award winning idea. "We can't go into the mortal world because we will attract a lot of monsters being the gods and everything and it would be quite challenging to beat them considering we only have the same amount of power as our demigod children, right?"

There were nods throughout the other 12 Olympians.

"What are you suggesting Athena?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"What I am saying is that I think it is time to pay our children a visit.

 **AUTHORS NOTES**

 **Please review, this is my first story and i would really appreciate it if you guys could give me anything that I could improve on.**

 **I would appreciate it if you were not to harsh on me considering this is my first story. :)**

 **Thank you! :)**

 **~Have a lovely day~**


	2. Chapter 2 - I'm Now My Fathers Leader

**Hi everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter. I had awesome fun writing it.**

 **In this chapter, the gods arrive at Camp and the gods have some special encounters with some of their kids...**

 **Also, I just want to say thank you soooooo much Mystic The Animus for my first review and it defiantly helped that it was such a nice one. Thank you so so so so much! :) :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Percy**

My day was going great. I hadn't got into any fights with the Ares campers, I actually hit the target this time in archery and of course, I had Annabeth. I didn't think my day could turn bad, no matter how hard people tried.

Boy was I wrong.

I'll start from the beginning when everything started to go bad.

I had just finished my archery lesson with a smile on my face because I had actually hit the target this time. It might've just landed on the edge of the board, threatening to fall off, but it still counts. I handed my bow to Will Solace, the head counsellor of the Apollo cabin, and started to head off to the dining pavilion for lunch.

When I got there, I saw Annabeth sitting with her fellow siblings at the Athena table. She turned around and locked eyes with me as I walked past to the Poseidon table, (which was empty as usual), and I gave her a big smile, which she returned with her amazing smile that made my heart speed up.

But then Grover came up behind me and shook me back to reality.

"Hey Perce." Grover said while patting me on the back.

"Hey G-man, what ya doing?" I replied while sitting down at the empty Poseidon table. Luckily though, Satyrs can sit wherever they want since they don't have a godly parent, so Grover usually sat with me.

"Nothing much, but rumour has it that Chiron has this big announcement that he doesn't seem to happy about."

"Speaking off which, where is Chiron?" I asked while looking around.

As if on cue, Chiron came trotting up to the pavilion in his horse form and not compacted to his wheelchair. He was holding a piece of paper in one hand, and his other hand was putting his sword back in its sheath, so I am guessing he just came back from teaching a sword fighting class. He trotted up to the head table then turned around to face the campers and called our attention.

"Good afternoon children," Chiron started. "I have an announcement to make that is rather important so I advise you all to listen." There were some glances from the campers looking around at each other with a confused expression on their face.

I looked over at Grover, but he was focused on Chiron, waiting for him to continue.

"As some of you know, there was an...Incident...On Mount Olympus recently, so the gods need a place to stay while there are some adjustments...Yea, adjustments, that need to be made. So naturally, they are going to be staying with us for the next 6 months."

There were some gasps and mumbling throughout the campers. "What happened.?" "Why do they need to stay here?"

"I know I kn-"

He was cut off by the yelling of some people behind them. Everyone turned around to see what the noise was when we saw a man in about his 50's in navy blue Pin strip suit with dark brown pointed shoes. The man had grey/black hair and the same coloured beard, I instantly knew that that was Zeus himself, king of the gods. I then glanced at the two people he was arguing with, one was a man maybe in his late 30's early 40's wearing khaki shorts, a bold Hawaiian button up shirt and flip flops. He had raven black hair and sea-green eyes. The man was Poseidon, god of the sea, and my father. The third person that was making the noise was a stunning maiden with thin, light brown hair that was simply pulled back into a braid. She was in a white knee length dress that had some...Golden?.. Threads woven through the white fabric. She was in white high heels and her face had a little bit of make up on just to top off the whole look. Considering that I couldn't look away, I realised that the maiden was Aphrodite, Goddess of love.

I saw 9? No, 10 more Olympians file in behind them. Hades, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Demeter, Hephaestus, Hera and my 'favourite' two gods, Ares and Dionysus, a.k.a Mr D. I knew that staying here wouldn't faze him because he already had to stay here year round as the activities director as a punishment from Zeus. They were all rolling their eyes as they were watching the three other Olympians bickering, who were walking about a metre or 2 in front of them.

My eyes went back to the three in front and tried to find out what they were arguing about.

"...Much these are worth?" I heard Aphrodite scream at Zeus, pointing to her white, high heels.

Zeus opened his mouth to speak but didn't get the chance.

"I don't know, probably like, 20, 30 drachmas," Poseidon, my father said casually, cutting off whatever Zeus was about to say.

"Erghhhhhh, no not _20 or 30 drachma!_ " Aphrodite mimicked my fathers voice. "More like 20 or 30 _thousand_ drachmas!"

"Aphrodite!" Zeus bellowed. "Enough with the heels! Just take them off and carry them if its that big a deal!

"No, never, because then my pedicure will be ruined!" Aphrodite then turned around to face the campers, with a irresistible smile on her face. "Who would like to carry me?" She asked the campers, batting her eye lashes.

Nearly all the boys started to get up, their eyes glued to Aphrodite. I think I even saw a couple of them drool. Ugh.

They started to run over to help Aphrodite until Zeus held up his hand in a gesture to stop.

All the boys stopped abruptly, then ran back to their seats, not wanting to get on Zeus bad side. Which unfortunately for me, am very close to.

"Welcome my Lord," Chiron bent down onto his front knees, (or whatever Centaurs have), and bowed in a gesture of respect.

All the campers got up, followed his example and bowed, finally getting over our shock.

Zeus made a gesture with his hand for everyone to get back up. "Thank you Chiron. We are very, truely sorry to intrude in on your lovely camp but it is an emergency." Zeus glared at his two brothers, Poseidon and Hades as he said this. Then the two replied with a death glare off their own.

I wonder what had happened.

Once all commotion had died, Chiron gave the signal for the campers to go and greet their parents.

I casually walked up to my father trying to read his emotions, but got nothing.

Since I was Poseidon's only son, (apart from Tyson who is actually a cyclops who was taking a summer job at a petting zoo. Long story), Poseidon wasn't occupied with any other children.

"Hello Percy," My father started. "How are you doing?"

"Um... Just fine thank you, how bout you?" I asked

"Well I have to admit, a bit depressed actually. But never mind that"

"Why," I asked, ignoring the last part.

"Oh don't worry, it is nothing. Now how about you go and show me to your cabin. It looks like we are going to be roomies." Poseidon joked with a smirk.

"Ugh, don't remind me," I replied glumly.

Poseidon chuckled. "Oh come on, I can't be that bad can I? Come on ma boy."

I have to admit, I did have a better relationship with my father than most people had with their godly parent. Although I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. I just shrugged it off.

"So what was this big 'incident' up on Olympus?" I asked putting air quotes around incident.

"Oh nothing that is of your concern. Lets just say that my brothers and I had a bit of disagreement." My father reassured, giving me a slight wink.

I brought him into my cabin. It was quite dirty from when I last left it, but my father didn't seem to care. When you walked in, on your right there was two sets of bunk beds pushed up against the wall, the same on the left, leaving a slight gap in the middle. At the very back of the cabin was the spring fountain and pool that always sprouted warm water with maybe two or three drachmas sitting at the bottom of the pool, waiting to be picked up. All of my stuff was scattered across the bunks on the right side, so I gestured for Poseidon to take the left.

He went and sat down on his bed and let out a sigh. "A bit different from my room up on Olympus but it will have to do."

I went over to my bed side table, grabbed the bass, then went to refill it in the tap just beside the pool. I then went and sat down on my bed, took a sip, then looked over to wear my father was examining his bed.

"How long are you guys staying?" I asked curiously, taking another sip of my water. "I mean, Chiron mentioned something like 6 weeks or something but I'm not sure."

"Oh, it will be a bit longer than 6 weeks." Poseidon said with a sigh. "The earliest Olympus will be fixed is in about 6 months."

"WHAT?" I spat out my water.

My father got a stern look on his face and then I remembered I was talking to a god.

"Sorry," I exclaimed. "Its just I am a little surprised that it is 6 months, but you said to fix _Olympus_. How big was the disagreement?"

Before my father could respond, there was a knock on the door. I stood up to go and open the door.

When I opened the door, I saw Chiron waiting there.

"Hello Percy," Chiron said. "I am just doing a gallop around all of the cabins delivering a message from Lord Zeus."

I must of put a confused look on my face because Chiron chuckled.

"Oh its nothing big Percy. Lord Zeus has just requested that nothing change in the way we run things around here." Chiron said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This means that you will treat the fellow gods as if they are just any other camper. Sure, you will defiantly treat them with a bit more respect than the other campers but you know what I mean. So that means that in the Poseidon cabin, you will still be uncharge. Along with all the other activities, such as capture the flag, combat lessons, they will just be your fellow campers for the time being."

"Ok, thank you Chiron," I said with a grin.

He nodded then galloped off, I closed the door.

I turned around with a devilish smirk on my face to look at Poseidon.

"Oh no no no no, my stupid brother!" Poseidon exclaimed, shaking his head while putting his face in his hands.

"Oh yes yes yes yes!"

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story. I hope you liked the Percy/Poseidon reunion. I don't know if I made Poseidon seem to friendly or not.**

 **But anyway I hope you enjoyed.**

 **If you have any suggestions please tell me in the reviews, I will try to include all of them.**

 **again thank you so much Mystic The Animus, I really appreciate your comment!**

 **Thank you! :) :) :) :) :)**

 **~Have a Lovely Day~**


	3. Chapter 3 - Fights and Pranks

**Hi guys! I hope you liked that last chapter, I know it was long but I worked really hard on it. Anyway, in this chapter, the gods are going to get settled into camp a bit more, there is going to be a bit of capture the flag at the end, and** **some more hilarious things.**

 **My dog is crying outside my door right now, its sooooooo distracting! :) :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO or HoO**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **:) :) :) :) :)**

 **Jason**

I'm kinda scared of my Dad.

I mean can you blame me? He is the king of the freaking gods! Who wouldn't be?

I know I know, people will be saying _"He's your Dad, just give him a chance,"_ and _"Just because he's king doesn't mean his cruel."_ But this is different. Zeus just told me that we just treat the gods like any other campers and that I am still the Zeus cabin counsellor since Thalia isn't here. But honestly, I am to scared to even ask him what his favourite colour is let alone be the leader of him.

"So... correct me if i'm wrong, I am still the counsellor of the Zeus cabin and I would treat you like another camper?" I asked after he had finished explaining it to me.

"Yes, that is correct. I will not have your camp changing its ways to bend around my family and I's needs." Zeus replied sternly.

"Um, but won't you ge-" I stopped abruptly after I heard a loud shout and screams from outside the cabin.

I grabbed my sword and ran outside.

My father and I rushed outside to see an Ares child slashing and swiping with his sword at a Hermes child, while Ares was behind his son screaming encouragement like, _"go on, right between the_ _eyes,"_ and _"Don't back down_ _until he's crying in pain."_ Talk about a great, protecting father.

There was a circle slowly crowding around the two children fighting, both with swords in hand. I could just see over the top of the kids heads from where I was standing if I went up onto my tippy toes. What I saw was something that I could only hope to forget.

There was blood everywhere, coming from both the Ares child and the Hermes kid. The Hermes kid, who I soon realised was Dimitri Slogan, was bleeding from his lip, nose and a long gash on his forehead. The gash was sickening to look at. It started at his hairline on his right, then cutting across his forehead diagonally until just ending above his left eye. The blood from the cut was spread all over his face. His lip and nose weren't helping his appearance either.

The Ares camper, Doug Flipper, wasn't as badly beat up which didn't surprise me one bit. He just had one small gash down his right bicep about the size of a lollipop and what seemed like a growing black eye. He obviously had a lot more strength than Dimitri but Dimitri had speed. He was ducking and side stepping with amazing speed that one second he's right in front of Doug, then in a blink of an eye he is behind him.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Zeus yelled, trying to gain the crowds and fighters attention.

There were a couple glances from the crowd but they quickly turned back, not wanting to miss a second of the fight.

I looked around, trying to find Chiron or any other god that might put an end to this, but had no such luck. I don't think any gods were that interested in the screams. Why? I have no idea.

I glanced to my right and saw Percy and Poseidon come rushing out of their cabin.

I locked eyes with Percy and we shared a silent agreement. Percy pointed at the Ares camper then pointed at himself. I nodded, knowing what he wanted me to do.

There has been a lot of fights lately so me and Percy have been kinda on police patrol. Breaking fights that are slowly brewing and fights that are already in full swing.

We sprinted to the crowd, not wasting anytime for the fight to get more out of hand.

Just as we were pushing through the crowds, Doug, obviously anticipating Dimitri's next move, dodged one of his strikes by leaping to the left and then hitting Dimitri right between the eyes with the hilt of his sword.

Dimitri stumbled backwards, shacking off his daze. I was quite surprised that he did not crumble to floor. Doug seemed to be surprised as well, because he stood there in shock, clearly expecting that last git to send Dimitri to go down. Dimitri took a step closer to Doug and was about to return a strike. But, just as he was about to swing, I ran up, sword in hand, and blocked the coming strike.

Dimitri, looking quite surprised, stumbled back and tripped over his own feet falling to the ground. I looked to my right and saw Percy take out his pen, uncap it then, used his sword to twist Doug's sword out of his hand. Doug's sword clattered to the ground with a loud _clunk._

After a moment of surprise from everyone in the crowd, my father, Poseidon, Hermes and Ares pushed through the crowd.

"I will only say this once more. What is the meaning of this!?" Zeus demanded.

Zeus looked at the campers involved but realised they were both still to dazed and wounded to answer the question. He then turned to the two campers fathers.

There was a moment of silence until Ares spoke up.

"Well, this numb nut," Ares said gesturing to Hermes. "Got his numb nut of a son to put spiders in my bed an-."

"Hey!" Dimitri shouted.

Ares ignored him and turned to face Zeus again. "I was not in the mood to take care of this myself, so I sent Doug out to do my dirty work."

"That is despicable!" Zeus yelled at Ares. "You are to not leave that cabin until further notice."

"But wait, your not the boss of me at this camp. Chiron is and he would never do that." Ares barked back.

"Do not make assumptions god of war." I heard a voice say.

Ares cursed under his breath as Chiron came trotting into view. The campers parted to make way for the Centaur who had a look of... I don't know. His face was not readable. But I can tell you this, it was not a smile.

"I am very disappointed to see that there is already a disagreement amongst the gods."

Chiron's tail swished nervously as he stood up to the gods. But after seeing that they did not fight back, he continued.

"Please leave all matters hidden until capture the flag tonight. You can solve your differences on the field."

And with that, Chiron trotted off the way he had come.

There was some mumbling throughout the crowd while they made their way back to their cabins, discussing how they felt about playing capture the flag with the gods.

I walked ovr to Percy and gave him a _'bro-hug'_ as Piper seemed to call it and then started talking about what had just happened.

"I am _really_ getting sick of breaking up fights." Percy started. "And I don't know how I feel about capture the flag tonight."

"Yea same. I do not think it is fair that their will be gods in the game, seeing that they are the most powerful beings on earth!" I replied.

Just then Poseidon and Zeus walked over to us. "Oh I won't be worried about that boys." Then left again.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Percy asked.

"I have know idea."

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hope you enjoyed. I know it was quite a boring chapter but there is going to be a lot more drama in the up and coming chapters.**

 **I am going to be bringing in more characters (e.g. the seven, Thalia, Nico ect.) during capture the flag . If there is anything that I might need to work on then can you please review or PM me. I would love to know and I will try and correct it.**

 **Thank you for reading! :) :) :) :) :)**

 **~Have a Lovely Day~**


	4. Chapter 4 - Exploding Lip Stick

**Hi everyone!**

 **This chapter is most likely going to be just about capture the flag. There is going to be fights, rivalries, drama and much more in this chapter.**

 **Please read on...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO or HoO**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Athena**

"Capture the flag you say? Well I am indeed looking forward to that." I told my daughter.

My daughter, (well actually my favourite daughter, but don't tell anyone.) Annabeth just came in to the Athena cabin and told me about the whole fight between the two children. Which was of course, started by my idiotic brothers. She then told me about how theses two boys, who are children of Zeus and Poseidon, (which I am not happy about), ran in and stopped the fight. Their names were something like Jayden and Perpie. I don't know, and frankly, I don't care.

But what really got me was the fact that Annabeth's eyes light up when she spoke about this Perpie kid. I don't know what that means but I intend to find out.

Anyway, she told me that there was going to be a game of capture the flag tonight. I instantly perked up at the words because this would be the most exciting thing that happened all day. I get to plan an amazing battle plan which will sure win the game for my team. Now I know what your saying. " _But didn't your throne get damaged? Won't that affect your thinking?_ " And no, It will not. Wisdom is no super power given to someone by a throne. It will not affect my wisdom. Right?

I guess I haven't actually given it much thought before. I hope the damage won't influence my wisdom. I hope...

"Mother?" My son, Malcolm, was waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh would you cut that out!" I said pushing his hand out of my my face.

"Sorry mother. You were just standing with a blank look on your face for 7 minutes."

This surprised me a lot. Usually i'm day dreaming for at least 30 minutes. I just shrugged off the thought and turned my focus back to my confused children.

"Oh, really? Never mind. How about we start planning attack strategies for the game?"

There were nods and yes from all of my children. So I headed over to a desk, laid out a map of the woods, and set to work.

 **Annabeth**

My mother was acting really weird, she was out for like 7 minutes. Just standing there staring off into space. The thing that got to me was not the fact that she _was_ day dreaming. All of the Athena children do that. Its just I have heard rumours that Athena usually day dreams for over half an hour sometimes. My curiosity rose but before I could ask, Athena lead us all to a table where she laid out a map and started rambling on about these attack plans, defence ideas and other stuff. But she seemed to keep questioning herself. After she said an idea, she would pause, think about it for a second, then keep going. But the face she made wasn't a look of thought, it was a look of confusion that I only see on Percy's face when he is confused about one of my battle plans, or homework.

I let the thought go and started focusing on the map and what my mother was saying.

"So if we send a decoy group straight to the right, and a decoy group to the left, then everyone will get distracted by the on going fighting, then we will send one or two people to go through the middle and get the flag. Sound good?"

"Ah yes, of course it does mother. But..." One of the newest campers, Charlotte said.

"What? What is it?" Athena demanded.

"Well," Charlotte started. "We don't even know what team we are on and what we are facing and even if we are facing the dumbest cabins, even they won't leave the middle un attended." Charlotte rushed.

My mothers eyes become dangerous and Charlotte coward into a defensive position by hunching her shoulders and bringing her hands up to cover her face.

"DO NOT QUESTION MY PLANS EVER AGAIN!" Athena yelled while everyone stepped back in alarm. "WHO IS THE WISDOM GODDESS HERE HUH? HUH?'

I couldn't stand my mothers out burst. Especially since it was focused on a new camper. So I spoke up.

"Mother, she was not questioning your wisdom, she was just making a suggestion." I started.

Athena face seemed to soften, like she just realised what she just did. She turned to me, her face becoming stern. "If you do not trust my plans, then you can play this came with out me, then you will see that I have not lost my wisdom."

Everyone stared at Athena. "No one said that you lost your wisdom. What's wrong?" Malcolm asked.

Athena's face went from anger, to shock, then shame, then anger again. "It is none of your business." And with that, she turned around, and headed out the door. Slamming it shut behind her.

"I have never seen mother so distraught before. What do you think could be wrong?" Malcolm asked me.

I looked over to Charlotte who was still shaking from Athena's outburst. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Hey listen, its ok. Your suggestions were correct in my mind, and I don't know whats wrong with Athena. We should just leave her for the rest of the day, because I don't think anyone wants to be blasted to ashes."

There were a few, quiet laughs throughout the cabin, until her siblings started focusing on something else. Like reading, researching or going over the map on the desk. I let go of Charlotte, gave her a reassuring smile, then went and sat down on my bunk and opened Daedalus laptop. But I couldn't focus. I couldn't help but think about what caused Athena's sudden outburst. But I had no idea. Which made me want to find out even more.

 **Percy**

After the fight, I spent the rest of my day telling Poseidon what to do, (which he did not look happy about), teaching sword fighting classes, and going through normal daily activities.

After I finished a rather terrible climb on the lava, climbing wall, I was walking back to my cabin to have a quick nap before dinner when I bumped into Leo. He was looking quite terrified so I got a bit suspicious.

"Hey, whats up?" I asked.

"Um, ah, nothing." He replied while twisting his shirt in his hands.

I laughed at his discomfort, but then asked again. "Seriously Leo, whats up?"

"Well... I may or may not have tweaked Aphrodite's lip stick to make it explode in her face as soon as she uncapped it."

I burst out laughing. "Why, why would you do that?" I asked him in-between laughs.

"It was a dare from the Stolls. I couldn't just refuse."

I burst out laughing again. The Stolls always came up with the best pranks.

Just then, I heard someone scream Leo. "LEO VALDEZ, GET YOUR BUTT BACK HER RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" I heard the voice of Aphrodite scream.

I felt a wave of charmspeak wash over me, but surprisingly over came it quickly. Huh? Thats weird?

"Uh oh." Leo sprinted off to the woods. I forgot about my confusion and laughed even harder as I watched Leo sprint off to Bunker 9 to hide out.

By the time I got back to my senses, I heard the conch horn blow signalling dinner.

I walked up to the pavilion and sat down next to my Dad at the Poseidon table.

I couldn't help but think about how capture the flag was gonna go since their was going to be 12 super powerful gods playing. But something seems off about them, like their aura of power isn't as strong.

I shrugged off the idea as Grover came over and put a plate of lamb to in front of me.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Sorry that it was quite boring. I know I said it would be about capture the flag but I'm sorry. I promise the next one will be though.**

 **I got a question from someone yesterday asking if I take oc requests but I don't know what oc means. Sorry, but can someone please tell me what it means and then I can give an answer. Sorry, I feel so stupid. :) :)**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **~Have a Lovely Day~**


	5. AN

**Hey guys, so sorry to bring this news, but..**.

 **I am going on a short** **Hiatus. *Dodges knives***

 **Ok, now before you kill me, let me explain. I have just not been getting ideas. I ma in the middle of writing the next chapter but I am struggling tremendously. If anyone has any ideas please tell me. And, I am not exactly putting the story up for a adoption, but if anyone would like to adopt it then feel free to say. I will most likely hand it over, along with the star of my new chapter.**

 **Ok, thanks guys.**

 **Sorry... Again.**

 **~Polly-The-PolarBear**


End file.
